


There's a Drumming Noise

by KingdomDom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Chastity, Erotic Hypnosis, F/F, First Orgasm, First Time, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Ruby is blunt as hell, Sapphire is naive as hell, Teasing, gentle persuasion, or at least Ruby's attempt at it, so many bad jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomDom/pseuds/KingdomDom
Summary: Sapphire would never break the rules. No, that's just plain bad behaviour. But guess who dragged Ruby to Earth and danced herself into a happy little splendor with this gem of glorious fire?Perhaps it was fate for Sapphire to break rules.Even, seemingly, a vow of chastity.





	There's a Drumming Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This is based not long after Ruby and Sapphire fled to Earth, their relationship not long established.  
> A Homeworld law demanded all sapphires to live in celibacy. Sapphire was always good at abiding by this.  
> I mean, until Ruby got involved.
> 
> Also, this is the first proper thing I've written. Trust it to be straight up smut. You can't half tell I'm rupphire trash. 
> 
> Furthermore, I've decided a morganite might be a gem ranked above a sapphire, because somebody needs to tell those all-seeing dames what to do.
> 
> And yes, the title is straight outta Drumming Song by Florence and the Machine. It's good shit!
> 
> PS: Please forgive me, I had to reference my crackfic in a few places because I honestly think I'm hilarious shit (I'm not, evidently). Don't worry though, Pearl doesn't commit any mass murders.

 

On Homeworld, Sapphire was a heavily valued gem, placed high in aristocracy. She was to be treated with the utmost respect and had nearly every gem dropping to the floor in front of her to emphasise their lower class. From their mouths tumbled a series of “Your Clarity” and “my Sapphire”, stringed with paranoid apologies if she was in any way mistreated. Sapphire was never really bothered by small inconveniences, she had usually foreseen them and accepted their existence. However, Sapphire’s hauntingly calm demeanor and detachment often came across as terrifying to other gems. Unlike her, they wouldn’t know what she would do next. They worried in case she snapped. Her bland attitude always made her seem unpredictable. Normally that was never the case, but in this instance, maybe.

Ruby presses up against her as they sit on the cushions Rose supplied them. (Rose has been investing her time in the humans, often gaining items like these from her interactions.) She has an arm slowly running up and down Sapphire’s side, luring her partner into the touch. She’s concerned, this is strange, a bit off in a way. Sapphire doesn’t rip herself from fusion often, but she believed it had to be done. To reassure Ruby, she lies, explaining that she just wants to hug. But there is another reason she unfused. A reason Ruby hasn’t quite noticed.

Sapphire is a quiet gem, not interested in drawing attention to herself on most occasions. She also doesn’t have much bravery in the way of expressing problems. Although Ruby, to her, is surprisingly easy to talk to. Sapphire could go on for hours with her, often about the most ridiculous things.

Like how Ruby was unsure if Sapphire actually had legs, that had sure been a shock when Sapphire had to tug up the layers of her delicate skirt to trudge through some less-than-forgiving marsh. Shocked when Ruby wouldn’t stop staring, she had demanded explanation, where she learned of the conspiracy held among other gems whether sapphires actually had legs or just hovered everywhere. Ruby didn’t even complain when she just dropped into the mud and laughed for a solid five minutes.

She also recalls the time when they first encountered a bird, its warbles and squawks firing as it flitted through the air. She remembers the god awful attempt she made at imitating it, that’s to say, ugly cawing that she should’ve been embarrassed about. But Ruby never ridiculed her, she just joined in and helped chase the creature. The poor blackbird had to make a dash whilst they sprinted after it sounding like two foxes in courtship.

Therefore, Sapphire needn’t be ashamed around Ruby, she’s the kind of gem who will always be onboard with any rule-breaking madness this former aristocrat wants to embark upon. Sapphire also knows she can tell Ruby pretty much anything (even discuss the mechanics of blinking at two in the morning, where she was sure Ruby wanted nothing more than to tell her to shut up and sleep). But she can’t quite bring herself to talk about one thing, something that has been bothering her for several days.

It had all started on a night that they spent on the beach. Well, Sapphire had noticed a few, well… indicators before then, nothing she couldn’t handle though. That night on the beach, however, really did rattle her chain.

Ruby had lit a fire, letting it toast the mound of sticks and logs they found beforehand. They were both sitting by the flame, listening to the peaceful wash of the sea. The night sky was delicately peppered with glittery stars, stamped into its blackening blue. They both delved into the scene above them, sitting on the sand and holding each other’s hands. Sapphire felt rather comfortable, enjoying the sense of security she could have around this particular gem. They didn’t talk much, just uttering small words to accompany their affections. Then they heard music.

It was human music. Complete with a thrumming beat of any acoustic instrument the simians could find, a chorus of melodic vocals, a loud clacking rhythm and a signature primal call which conveyed how natural these sounds felt to humans. Sapphire perked up at the sound, although the music was boisterous, she could appreciate it, enjoying how she got lost in the tune held at its heart. Sapphire treasured music for the carefully crafted composition it was, it had always been her solace, even on Homeworld. It made her feel, something she didn’t like, and often avoided doing by herself.

Emotions are volatile things, they could easily go unchecked and escalate to extremes. This terrifies her, she doesn’t like to be so out of control in the name of pure feeling. So she would try to detach herself to bury such emotions, despite how much it hurts.

But music was a way she could let herself untangle without needing to spare a thought for her decorum. Her hands left Ruby’s and splayed flat on the sand, experimentally fiddling with the grains. She hummed, delighted by the humans’ zealous song.  
  
Ruby appreciated the music too, how the sounds combined to form something much greater than the sum of their parts. To her, it was like fusion, in a way, since gems would overlap in a similar fashion. But some music, she noticed, was very demanding. Calling her to move, move to the throb of the beat and taste of the rhythm. It didn’t take long before tapping her feet didn’t quite satisfy the whim. She stood up. Sweeping the sand off her legs, Sapphire watched her, intrigued.

Ruby had decided she couldn’t resist the sound, and began to dance. Letting her arms move to replicate the melody, hips complimenting the beat. She twirled, making herself dizzy. After stumbling a bit, Ruby ran to the roaring fire, an idea in mind.

She leapt over the fire, carelessly taking steps back to stand over it. She was still lost in the music and dancing, sweeping through the wisps of smoke and intricately stepping through the blaze, simply because she can.

Sapphire’s eye didn’t leave her, as a matter of fact she was _enraptured._ Watching how Ruby’s defined arms gleamed as they manipulated themselves like carved gold above the fire’s blare. The rest of Ruby’s body flowed in a wonderful unison with the sound. She set her hands alight and let them swoop around her in an incandescent display. Sapphire also noticed how the flickering ribbons of the fire Ruby stood on were licking at her legs. The imagery made Sapphire shudder a little. The music made her inner walls tumble down enough to think of the strange, and she began to imagine what Ruby felt hovering over those flames. Her own legs started to tingle warmly at the idea. She made a small, perturbed noise at the sensation. In her mind she swore at her own suggestion.

But as her mind grew less concerned about control, odd visions, ones she would never typically cater, began to wisp into mind. There were visions of a soft desperation that she couldn’t quite place, skin she had never witnessed before, warm lips and hands venturing to the deeply unknown. She watched the gestures of imagery brush across her sight. They told a foggy story of a future that could come into play, and weaved almost perfectly into Ruby’s fiery dance, telling Sapphire that Ruby was very much involved in this. As she tried to interpret the vision’s true form, something powerful quivered through her body. A dire need to latch onto Ruby, a gripping urge to feel her touch, accompanied with a sharp spasm of sensation between her legs. Well, Sapphire certainly hadn’t felt _that_ in a while.

She repressed the looming urges that night, of course. Why would she act on such a vulgarity? It wasn’t like her. Plus, it would’ve scared her companion surely. She couldn’t believe herself, feeling like that.

She blamed the music. However, the problem hasn’t been solved by simple avoidance. She’s felt these things before, normally suppressing them drives them away. But alas, it isn’t working. Instead, the suggestion of the hot and flustering would recur. With this came the visions, still going out of their way to taunt her. Worse still, she would feel strangely sensitive whenever Ruby approaches her. When Ruby starts to run soft hands over her shoulders and along her neck, the feeling cries out in an unadulterated begging. All Sapphire has been able to do is tremble.

Now, the bothersome feeling is returning as Ruby hugs her. She couldn’t bear to be fused under this complication, hence why she split off. She needs to tell Ruby about it. But Sapphire is not a gem who can just speak of this kind of thing. To her, it’s shameful, disgraceful in all forms.

Back on Homeworld, to earn the other gems’ respect, Sapphire had to behave in the way that would be expected of an upper class gem. She learned a high degree of etiquette, strictly enforced by her morganite. It tightened her opportunities, but Sapphire accepted it as her life. Besides, the less interesting her life was, the easier it was to predict, a lifehack she praised highly on the days she just couldn’t be bothered.

She was also forbidden from any kind of sexual practice, as it was deemed improper and was believed to affect her vision, or at least be distracting. Sapphire was expected to be completely celibate in order to focus on her tasks at hand. Therefore, these recent feelings of sexual need scare her. She doesn’t even know how to approach them, let alone deal with them. And it has come to her attention that she _does_ in fact need to deal with them. They’ve become impossible to ignore.

Ruby sighs and leans her head into Sapphire’s shoulder, collapsing the puffy shoulder pad. Arms sweep around her waist and hold on snugly. The warmth bleeds into her body in a way that is supposed to be comforting. But she doesn’t feel comfortable at all. Ruby is mostly oblivious, but does feel as though her companion has something to say.

“Hey Sapph?” she speaks into Sapphire’s neck, detecting the slight shiver in response, “You... you wanted to, unfuse. You said it’s ‘cause you wanna hug. But, I was wondering, is anything wrong? I dunno, it seems sudden.”

Shit, Ruby isn’t as blind as Sapphire had been hoping. She knows her partner isn’t stupid, but she was at least praying for a level of ignorance somewhere. Maybe Ruby can smell it, all the excess sweat around her neck, laced with pheromones of some biologically beautiful concoction that roughly translates to “FUCK ME”. No, best not cater that thought. Best not cater that thought.

But she knows she has to explain herself, and she really doesn’t want to. She shouldn’t even be feeling like this, it’s not morally sound. But then again, nothing they’ve been doing on Earth has been morally sound, She proposes that this is perhaps just another feature of being on Earth. Then she realises that she has yet to give a response, the silence has made Ruby suspicious.

“You _can_ tell me if something’s wrong,” Ruby murmurs, squeezing Sapphire in the side reassuringly.

“I know,” is the reply, Sapphire has decided that there’s no point hiding any longer. She still doesn’t quite have the guts to elaborate, she doesn’t even know how to explain it. Her face flushes in a fluster when Ruby goes on to ask what _is_ wrong. Where does she even start? Sapphire decides quickly, of course, she’ll start from the beginning!

Sapphire begins, voice much calmer than she is, “Do you remember when we went to the beach the other night, we made a fire and the humans were playing music?” Ruby nods. “At some point, you started dancing through the fire - “

“Oh yeah the fire dance!” Ruby exclaims, her voice drops a little awkwardly, “I don’t know, I just felt like, well, I thought the music suited.”

“It did. I found it rather impressive.”

“Well, I am a ruby. Fire doesn’t do nothing to me.”

“Still something to behold.”

Ruby blushes at the compliment. A small laugh escapes her. She shuffles onto the floor and pulls Sapphire into her lap, arms wrapped around her tightly. “You’re such a sweetheart,” she says with that squeak in her voice.

“You won’t say that for much longer.”

“You sure? Why?”

“I’m not sure I want to tell you how I felt that night,” Sapphire’s dress starts to crackle as ice attempts to form. Trust her to be all dramatic about things. Ruby pets some of the frost, melting it.

“Sapphire are you okay?”

She isn’t. But she tries to collect her ideas, pleading it won’t sound scary. She doesn't want to say it outright, unlike what her smell is probably advertising. Perhaps she can imply it. Devising the most direct indirect way to get her point across, she hopes it falls out of her mouth the way it should. “You know how sapphires are supposed to be, well, chaste?”

“Chaste? You mean, like - wait _what!?”_ Ruby squawks in realisation, “Yous don’t do anything?”

“No, we aren’t allowed.”

“What about by yourself?”

“Nothing.”

“What!?” Ruby proceeds to splutter, before flopping on her back with an exasperated sigh, “No, I actually didn’t know that. And now I dunno how you even function.”

Sapphire certainly doesn’t feel functional with all the built-up feelings prodding from underneath her dress. She jumps when Ruby’s hands slip down her sides to settle on her hips.

“Don’t you get… urges?” she asks, still lying on the floor. Her voice is lower, echoing the sudden intimacy. She licks her lips, focusing on her own sudden gush of lust, enjoying how Sapphire’s weight in her lap compliments it. “Like, I know if I don’t do anything for ages, it gets kinda desperate,” she pauses for a moment, investigating her own feelings. “Yeah, this is gonna be way too much information, but it usually starts like this raw feeling, and it’s kinda warm and fuzzy. I don’t really know how to describe it. Then I’ll start getting tense, and, well…” she trails off, dubious about whether or not to continue.

“And what?” Sapphire is stern.

“Do you really wanna know? Honestly?”

“Why?”

“Well, I was gonna go on and say that like… my clit would feel like… I don’t know… somewhere between being brushed and tugged. But somehow that’s too far, isn’t it?”

“Umm…” Sapphire seems uncertain, shivering at the image. She swallows before she replies, “You feel that?”

“Yep!” Ruby replies hastily, “Then it just builds until it’s practically unbearable and… yeah, all I want is friction,” she laughs a bit uncomfortably at her own words, “Like, do you not get that?”

Sapphire wishes she couldn’t listen to Ruby, the description she gave is eerily accurate and it makes Sapphire decidedly tingly in places she wishes it didn’t. She fidgets with the fabric of her dress, somehow hoping that would feed the depraved, metaphysical beast she is desperately trying to hide. Breathing heavily, she tries one last time to level herself and resist the urge to plead. But she can’t. It’s useless. She just can’t anymore.

“That... that’s what I mean,” Sapphire begins to reply, woven with utter shame. Finally, after days of excruciating denial, after years of forced chastity, after all her lessons on etiquette and all the condemning of sexuality, after a lifetime of calm, collection and dignity; Sapphire snaps. Right there and then. A tear wells in her eye and falls down her face. She continues, reduced to stammering, “That... happened, when I watched you dance. I’m so sorry! It was wrong of me to think like that!”

Ruby snaps back up in shock, hands not ever leaving Sapphire’s hips, “You wanted to?” The only answer Sapphire could give is to bury her head in her hands, ashamed of herself. Ruby makes a small noise and leans against her, letting the heat soothe her companion enough to stop her going stiff with ice. As she wipes the tear off Sapphire’s face, a strange sense of pride feeds new confidence into her, “You should’ve told me,” she breathes into Sapphire’s neck, making the gem shudder, “I’d be happy to help you,” she continues, voice low and dragging out the words, whilst her hands move to trace intricate patterns over her partner’s sensitive hip bones.

Sapphire swallows, resisting the urge to squirm, “But aren’t you disgusted?”

“Do I _look_ disgusted?” Ruby answers with a sneer.

This time, Sapphire _does_ shift a little in Ruby’s lap. She feels under torture, her arousal has erupted to life and is making her restless. She grabs hold of her own dress, fingers gripping the smooth fabric tightly, as if that would even help. Ruby giggles. Sapphire realises all at once that the other gem probably knows what she’s doing, and it confuses her. What is the motive? Does Ruby just want to test her patience? She can’t comprehend why Ruby is trying to make her feel so uncomfortable, and she can swear that the other gem is getting much warmer than usual. Sapphire grabs Ruby’s hands and lifts them away from her hips. The withdrawal is immediate, the deprived feeling frustrates her, but she knows it will pass, she just has to wait.

“Sorry,” Ruby says softly, hands dropping to the floor, “If you don’t wanna that’s fine. But just so you know, there’s nothing wrong with it.” Sapphire doesn’t reply. “You should honestly do something, even by yourself. It helps stave off the feeling,” Ruby goes on, a little awkwardly.

“It tends to go away by itself,” Sapphire leans back into Ruby without thinking, “But ever since what happened on the beach, it hasn’t really left. I suppose the fact we aren’t on Homeworld anymore would imply that we _could_ do something but, I… I don’t even know how to go about it.”

“I know how to do it.”

“Well, what does it entail? I shouldn't really be stooping to this level,” Ruby snorts at that, Sapphire continues, “But I’m curious. What happens? Will it actually help?” a pause, “Does it hurt?”

Ruby laughs before replying, “Stars, you actually don’t know a thing!” She wraps her arms around Sapphire, reassuring, “Well, for a start, it doesn’t hurt. So don’t be worrying about that. And it will help, it’ll make all this…” she strokes her fingers over Sapphire’s hips for emphasis, _“tension,_ disappear,” her voice by this point is actually trying to seduce. It appears to be doing its job.

Sapphire is a trembling heap nestled in Ruby’s lap, legs shaking and clenched together. Her breath isn’t steady, reflecting the fluctuations of her arousal. As Ruby strokes the sides of her dress, Sapphire can’t ignore how much it’s heightening the feeling. Oh, she can’t bear this. Ruby’s promise of relief sounds terribly welcoming, she’s almost tempted. She considers her options, but the more she tries to analyse, the more intense everything feels. A tiny whimper slips out of her as the feeling worsens. She can’t possibly spend the night like this. She’d make an absolute embarrassment of herself in front of the one gem she can’t afford to lose.

Maybe she could try this, even just a little bit. It’s not like Homeworld can catch her. Fuck, it’s not even like she has to abide by their rules anymore. Besides, Ruby seems willing, she’s not bothered if Sapphire wants to dropkick her dignity off a cliff for some very tempting satisfaction. Holding those thoughts, and the debilitating need, Sapphire makes up her mind.

“Maybe… maybe we could… try this?” Her words slip out as a plea for permission. She needs all the reassurance she can get, and Ruby’s absolute consent is a good start. It has also come to her attention how erratic her voice sounds. So much for the calm, measured gem she normally tries to be.

“Really? You definitely want to?” Ruby’s voice picks up, quite obviously pleased.

“Yes,” Sapphire says before her anxiety can bite back the word.

“Woah, you’re actually letting me,” the idea takes Ruby a moment to absorb, “Stars, doing it with a sapphire? Imagine the fit Homeworld would have at this,” she giggles smugly.

Sapphire laughs too, but much more nervously, “Probably wouldn’t be too pleased, sapphires aren’t supposed to do this,” she sighs and sinks her hand into her hair, privately bowing to the surprising skill of Ruby’s fumbling touch, “and I’m unfamiliar with it.”

“Well, I’ll show you how it’s done,” Ruby beams, she looks up suddenly, checking outside. “Before we start, let’s check when Pearl and Rose will be back.”

It takes Sapphire a moment to snap out of her delirium and catch the hint, “Oh! Oh, of course.” She pauses, looking, “they... won’t be back until daytime.”

“Woo! Night to ourselves!” Ruby exclaims excitedly. She leans in and rests her mouth on Sapphire’s neck, “So, you ready for some fun?”

“Is it fun?”

Ruby laughs mischievously. Poor Sapphire, she hasn’t a clue. But something about that makes Ruby feel a little uneasy. Her inexperienced partner has never enjoyed the physical intimacy of being touched in the most tender of places, never been amused by the slight awkwardness of exposure, never felt the climactic majesty of sexual release. There’s a pressure with that. If she fucks this up, she fucks up Sapphire’s image of it forever. The experience could be so easily spoiled, and that’s the beauty of delving into virginity.

But _chastity,_ it’s an entirely different scenario. Not only has Sapphire avoided sexual encounters with others, she’s avoided even trying anything on herself. Ruby can’t even remember a time she was that virtuous. However, she could imagine that Sapphire must be exquisitely sensitive, and the concept of it entices her. Oh, she likes that thought. A spurt of fluid escapes her, beginning to soak her underwear. Yes, she _really_ likes that thought. Running on this surge of lust, she brings a hand up and gently pushes Sapphire’s head to the side, exposing her neck. She plants a warm kiss on it, “Yeah, it’s fun, _really_ fun,” she says between peppering kisses onto the delicate skin.

Whatever nerves that Sapphire had begin to melt. This is much softer than she had imagined things to start, and it’s comforting. As she relaxes, shivers start from where Ruby’s lips touch, tingling down her spine. The chills are almost teasing, holding her by her own intrigue. She giggles a bit at the hot breath over her skin.

Then she feels something else, something wet. It’s Ruby’s tongue, leading a slow lick up her neck, stroking over the tender skin. The delicious chill it causes makes her twitch. She would’ve expected herself to be disgusted by the use of tongue, but it’s beginning to make sense why people go out of their way to use it. It may look gross, but at least it feels nice. Ruby continues to slowly lap at her neck, pressing down firmly to prod at the sensitive skin, carefully tracing circles over anywhere that appears to make her squirm. Sapphire quietly loses herself in all the attention. She could let Ruby do this forever.  
  
Next, Ruby gives her a rather consuming kiss near the front of her neck, before startling her with a strong suck. Sapphire gasps at the powerful rush of sensation. Then Ruby lets go, gently licking the raw skin.

“Th-that’s good,” Sapphire squeaks, shifting to give Ruby more access.

“I can go harder if you want?”

“Yes, yes please.”

Glad of the permission, Ruby runs her tongue lightly over a new area. Sapphire goes breathless with anticipation. Ruby’s hands tighten around her hips, a warning of what’s to come.

This time she uses her teeth. She lunges in with a messy kiss, burying her teeth into the skin to grip it, suckling like a starved animal. Sapphire yelps a little at the pain, but the brutality plays with her. Pain and pleasure blending together like salt and sugar, cascading down her spine. It’s as vibrant as life, holding both the torturous agony and irresistible pleasantries that makes anything worth experiencing. After a few exhilarating seconds, Ruby loosens her grip, kissing the bruised area softly.

“Was that okay?” Ruby asks, concerned. She continues to cover her companion in soft kisses.

Sapphire gives herself a moment to sigh, leaning her head back on Ruby’s shoulder. Oh she certainly adored that, so much it’s disturbing. Then she notices something odd about herself. The feeling that was bothering her for days on end is no longer a dreadful coil. It has transfigured into something rather good. The pulsing need intoxicating her to the point where masochism must’ve decided to crop up and say hello. She doesn’t even want the feeling to stop now. This would’ve been very concerning, that is, if she actually gave a shit.

“Quite nice,” her reply is hazy, “definitely very strange though.”

“Yeah, wasn’t sure you were gonna like it at all to be honest. Is it too rough?”

“No, no. Not at all,” Sapphire reassures faintly. She’s still spun from the action, and her legs shift a little under her dress.  
  
“How you feeling now?”  
  
“I feel... really good,” Sapphire whispers, her voice weakened. She presses up against Ruby, sinking into her heat. Then, she decides to try something, a thing that is perhaps a testament to just how much care she’s losing. Tentatively, Sapphire parts her own legs for the first time since she and Ruby unfused. The deprived feeling is what she’s searching for, fresh sensations beg her to pull her legs together again, but she refuses, gasping softly at the delicious feeling.

Dignity and virtue are of course sweet traits that she ought to glorify, but when she’s having fun teasing an insatiable need for touch, those prudish traits may go and gently fuck themselves as far as she’s concerned. Perhaps she only has this confidence because she’s not stuck on Homeworld, but then, she won’t be returning to such a demanding planet anytime soon, so she may as well have some fun.

Ruby observes what her partner is doing, blushing once she realises what it is. She’s never seen Sapphire behave like this, and she can’t help but feel a little smug for managing to reduce the normally patient gem into a desperate bundle.  
  
“So, what would you like me to do now?”  
  
“Pardon my bluntness,” Sapphire’s voice is suddenly controlled, threatening, “But if you would really like to know, I’d like you to stop using those hands to just feel around my hips and maybe start using them for something more proactive.”  
  
Ruby squeaks a little at the sudden demand, she traces Sapphire’s sides mischievously, “So what’s the more ‘proactive’ thing you’d like me to do?”  
  
“You should already know, you did say you knew how to do this,” Sapphire sneers, barely even aware of what she’s saying.  
  
“Oh, of course, _that,”_ Ruby utters in the same tone, swiftly picking Sapphire up and placing her in the nest of cushions. Next she pushes firmly, forcing Sapphire to lie down on her back. Then finally, she clambers on top to straddle her. They sit this way for a moment, Sapphire hardly processing what has just occurred. She stares up to see Ruby smirking a little, hands fiddling with the frilly waistline of her dress. She smiles back, enjoying the ambivalence of feeling very safe yet very vulnerable at the same time.  
  
“Hmm, it’s a bit hot,” Ruby says, a slightly suggestive tone in her voice. She grabs the bottom of her shirt with both hands and stretches, pulling it off her body and tossing it to the floor. Sapphire’s eye doesn’t leave her, gaping in awe at Ruby’s battle-hardened torso, carved out with muscular trimming and adorned with a few aged scars. Without even thinking to be polite, Sapphire reaches out to trace one of the scars, the one embedded over her stomach. Ruby giggles, ticklish, “That one’s from when I pissed off a bismuth.”

“What happened?”

“Well, we both had way too much to drink. You let two drunk brawlers stumble into a room with weapons and yeah, things get pretty nasty.”  
  
“Were you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I survived, obviously,” Ruby leans down and kisses Sapphire swiftly on the lips. A hand slips over the smooth material of her bodice, finger trailing in a deliberate stroke down the dip in the middle of her chest, making her shiver, “I’m sure this dress is uncomfortable,” she drawls, earning a blush from the gem below her.  
  
“I don’t really want to take it off,” she whispers, embarrassed, “Maybe later, I’m not sure.”  
  
“Nervous?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“That’s okay,” Ruby snuggles into her neck, kissing it, “it’s your first time.”  
  
“I’m assuming not, but is this _your_ first time?” Sapphire asks, curious.  
  
Ruby shakes her head, “Oh no, I’ve done it. Probably for the best, since, well - “  
  
“I’ve no idea,” Sapphire finishes for her, moving uncertain hands to caress the heavily-built shoulders and warm back. She isn’t sure what she’s doing, of course, but Ruby’s purr of approval reassures her. In fact, a lot of things Ruby has been doing and saying are reassuring her. This level of intimacy would typically terrify her, but Ruby makes it feel so casual, so accommodating, so _normal._ Sapphire can’t help but feel more or less at ease, knowing that Ruby isn’t going to push her just helps. But also, trusting that Ruby is going to make her feel really fucking good, well, that helps too.  
  
Ruby moves her lips to meet Sapphire’s. She enjoys their refreshing chill, it’s one of the joys of a gem with a natural body temperature of a fridge. She begins with a short, soft kiss. Then pulls away for a moment, before diving back in for a second plunge on Sapphire’s rich lips. She holds the kiss for longer, letting it transition into a light suckle of the bottom lip. As she pulls away, she lets her teeth gently scrape the tender skin, leaving Sapphire to lick it curiously. Ruby watches, deciding that she wants that tongue on _her_ lips.

She drops down for a third time, this time determined. The kiss runs deep, making it easy for Ruby to lick along Sapphire’s icy lower lip, politely asking for entry. Sapphire, being inexperienced, isn’t really sure what it means, so she replies by licking shyly at an extremely hot upper lip, the temperature fascinating her. That’s good enough for Ruby, letting her tongue stroke the length of Sapphire’s, the play of hot and cold together sends a chill down Ruby’s back and scalds her tongue in such an odd, yet satisfying, way. She can’t help but groan into the kiss.  
  
Sapphire is initially repulsed by the tongue straight in her mouth, but after feeling the resonance of the noise Ruby just made, all disgust flees from her. Ruby opens her mouth wide, inviting Sapphire to explore. She slips her tongue inside, forcing her own mouth open as she does so. She feels around, stroking along the hot walls and enjoying the feeling when she brushes the tip of her tongue over the teeth, she tries not to think about the fact that Ruby could literally bite her at this point. Then she experimentally licks up the side of Ruby’s tongue, lost in the exhilarating heat of it. Ruby digs her hands into the cushions, tensing as yet another chill rolls through her. Sapphire can feel Ruby trembling through her mouth and she finds it charming. Slowly, steadily, they move their tongues against each other, both revelling in the contrast of temperatures relaying through their nerves. And both are fascinated with how the wet friction is making another part of them crave the same treatment.  
  
Ruby pulls away, as caring as she is, her impatience is beginning to show. She sits back up to straddle Sapphire, grabbing hold of the fabric over her chest and thigh. She starts to grind against the waistline material of the dress. Sapphire watches the downright indecent behaviour with a sizzling mix of alarm and arousal.  
  
“Ruby what are you doing?”  
  
“Whatever feels good,” the reply is awfully breathless. The hand on Sapphire’s thigh starts to run down the silky dress material, collapsing the puffy petticoat. “You wanna keep your dress on?”  
  
Sapphire considers. She _wants_ to take it off, to follow Ruby’s lead. But she’s still scared of the exposure. She knows Ruby won’t see anything wrong with her, the amount of compliments she’s received about her hair, her eye, the flow of her dress. It’s a good indicator for her to be confident, but she can’t stop herself feeling anxious about the ordeal of the full stripshow. “I don’t know,” is all she can come up with.  
  
“You don’t have to take it off if you don’t wanna, it’d just be easier access. In the meantime, I’ll try and dig through all this frilliness!” Ruby moves to the bottom of her dress, starting to pull up the soft, lacy layers of the petticoat. Sapphire can barely believe what’s happening, and at this point, she starts to feel shy.  
  
“How much of this shit do you need?” Ruby squawks, “It’s like trying to find my hairbrush! That thing seems to always disappear for days on end.” She flaps a section of the petticoat for emphasis. Sapphire’s unease subsides a little, leaving her to giggle at Ruby’s mild frustration. “Are you like, half cloud or something? Or is this your last line of defence to protect your chastity? Your Petticoat Protection Plan? It is called a petticoat, right?” Ruby questions, still ruffling the folds. Sapphire laughs like an idiot at the ridiculous joke. Fucking Petticoat Protection Plan. Really Ruby? Suppose we should add some Crinoline Lawyers 4 U, just for good measure? Sapphire’s indignant laughter is contagious and soon both of them are cackling about something incredibly stupid. Ruby and Sapphire, masters of comedy.  
  
“Yes, it’s called a petticoat,” Sapphire confirms once she recovers some of her composure, “I’m sorry, I should really just take the dress off.”  
  
“I mean, it would make my life a lot easier if you - leg!” Ruby begins, but is quickly diverted. Sapphire jumps as a warm hand latches onto freshly exposed skin. “Nevermind, I found a leg!” Ruby elaborates, before starting to smooth her hand up it, stopping at the knee. By doing so, she pulls the inner layers of the petticoat up to allow her to locate the other leg, she holds it from under the knee. “They’re really cold.”  
  
“Well your hands are really warm,” Sapphire replies simply. She can’t lie, Ruby’s hands are practically hot, burning her legs in a way that isn’t exactly painful. The hand behind her knee starts to stroke down her calf.  
  
“Strong,” Ruby remarks, marvelling at the prominent muscle. Sapphire giggles at the strange comment but then squeaks as Ruby’s hands return to smoothing upwards, venturing to the thighs. Sapphire squeezes them together again, still shy. Ruby doesn’t attempt to pry them apart, rather, she lets her hands crawl up to the svelte layer of skin over Sapphire’s hip bones. She strokes it carefully, dipping into its soft surface and toying with its tenderness.  
  
Sapphire’s legs tense a little more. Warm hands on her dressed hips is one thing, but on bare skin, it’s an entirely different scenario. She sweeps the hair from her eye and replaces the cover with her hand, her tongue is restless in her mouth and at this point her legs are gritting together on their own accord. Ruby gives a soft chuckle, laced with slight wickedness.  
  
“Sorry, am I not being _proactive_ enough?” Ruby drawls far too proudly, Sapphire groans in realisation.  
  
“No, you aren’t. But I’m certain that this is deliberate,” she mutters in reply.  
  
“Maybe,” Ruby sneers, “So, how do you feel?”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Ruby grins, leaning down and giving Sapphire a quick kiss, “Would you like me to do some more?” She hooks her fingers around the seam of Sapphire’s underwear for emphasis, earning a small gasp. There is a pause.  
  
“Yes,” Sapphire answers, hesitant, “But please let me know what you’re doing as you do it,” she shuts her eye and covers it with her forearm, “because I won’t be able to see.”  
  
Ruby likes the idea of this. Sapphire has blinded herself so she won’t be able to foresee a thing, meaning Ruby has every opportunity to surprise her. Plus the fact she’s never had sex before, she isn’t going to know what to expect. So the responsibility is on Ruby to give it a good impression.  
  
“Well, right now I’m going to pull down these,” she tugs at Sapphire’s underwear, “Is that okay?”  
  
“Yes, that’s fine,” Sapphire does her best not to sound too anxious. Ruby pulls on the elastic, Sapphire lifts herself off the cushions a little to help. The underwear slides down her legs, smoothly, before being pried off her ankles. Even though she’s only lost one piece of clothing, it’s enough for her to feel practically naked. She pushes her legs together again, noticing how odd it feels without the thin shield of underwear. Ruby fiddles with it, running her thumb over the sleek material.  
  
“Oh look at this upper class underwear,” she announces in the poshest accent she can muster, before letting out an ugly snort at her own joke. Thanks Ruby, you’re really selling yourself as a sex symbol.  
  
“How fancy, made of the finest trimmings of cotton, it even comes with an overly extortionate price for your inconvenience,” Sapphire follows, copying the tone. Ruby cackles.  
  
“And has a cute red bow for colour coordination.”  
  
“Stars! I’m not wearing those am I?”  
  
“Not anymore.”  
  
That’s very true. Sapphire giggles menacingly at the thought. Then feels a hand slide up her leg again, the hot palm soothing, fingers exploring. She has some idea what’s to come, something she equally dreads yet can’t bare to wait for. The hand reaches the top of her thigh and Ruby hums, stroking along the crevice where Sapphire has clamped her legs together, asking for permission. Tempted, Sapphire pulls her legs apart a little, internally begging that this isn’t as scary as it seems.  
  
With new access, Ruby dips her hand to caress the fragile skin of her groin. It’s impressively cold and would write a nice lengthy paragraph about Sapphire’s wishes, if that hadn’t already been done. Ruby feels herself heat up against the icy skin, her neglected hand throbbing to touch. Now both hands are on Sapphire, one content at her groin, the other splayed across her chest.  
  
“So now what are you doing?” Sapphire asks.  
.  
“Feeling your groin. Let me know when you want me to actually go for it.”  
  
“You mean to move to there?” Sapphire points approximately to her crotch.  
  
“Yah.”  
  
Sapphire swallows. She’s still nervous, understandably, she’s never done anything like this before. She barely knows what it will even feel like. But the insistent throbbing from deep between her legs entices her, demanding attention. Ruby’s gentle teasing is heightening that, breaking her free from the layers of inhibition the she thought she’d never abandon. She shifts a little as her need fluctuates. She tries to reassure herself that she can wait, but it’s growing incredibly obvious that she can’t. If she had looked into the future, she would’ve known that.

Then she remembers where she is. She’s on Earth, a world of alien and wonder, nothing like the monotony of Homeworld. She’s dwelling in the lands of freedom and pressed safely into the cushions. Ruby is cooing gentle persuasion and painting prolepsis onto her skin. Sapphire is fine, she can trust this gem. Ruby would never do anything to her that she should fear. Thoughts of vexation blur away into a haze because, well, they don’t matter. All that can consume her mind is the security Ruby offers and just how loving everything feels. Sapphire decides, if she was to give up her maidenhood, it would be like this. With all the comfort of Ruby’s presence and skill she possesses, Sapphire would let Ruby take her and fuck her into this seemingly transcendental state she’s been offered. The thought of it is practically too much to bear. She lets the arousal outshine all fear and suddenly, nothing holds her down.  
  
“Ruby, you can... do it now,” her voice breaks, sentence splitting into breathy phrases. She takes a moment to remember the last strand of etiquette she has, “Please.”  
  
At those words, the hand on her groin changes direction, sweeping carefully upwards. She swallows, anticipation pouring into her blood, choking the delicate nerves of where Ruby’s hand is approaching. They go tender, tingling analytically, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
The first touch lands at the bottom of her lips, Sapphire freezes, studying the strange sensation. Ruby uses her finger to split the lips and rub the sensitive flesh bordering the entrance. It’s much more pleasant than Sapphire had expected and puts her at ease. She smiles as a sigh falls out of her mouth. But the relief is short-lasting, it doesn’t take long for her to realise that this just isn’t enough. Ruby starts to run her finger up and down the slit, careful not to venture up too far. She relishes in the feel of the cold, engorged flesh and just how wet it is.  
  
“Stars, I’d say you were pretty ready for this, you’re _soaking!”_ she remarks, forcing Sapphire to become very aware of the slippery noises being made.  
  
“Sorry about that.”  
  
Ruby leans down, giving a quick kiss, “Don’t be,” she whispers, “it’s gonna make things a lot easier.” With that, she uses her finger to collect some of the fluid from the entrance, then traces upwards. She brushes over Sapphire’s clit, just enough to tease. The response shocks her. Sapphire’s breath hitches and her body shifts needily. Ruby can’t fathom how anyone can be _that_ sensitive, but she certainly isn’t going to complain. She repeats the manoeuvre, this time a little more firmly. Sapphire invites the sensation, rolling her hips to meet it. A noise spills out of her mouth, quiet but entangled with delight. The soft moan urges Ruby to continue, she settles with moving in a circular motion over the delicate clit. Her finger wet enough to give a fluidity to her motions, but not enough to be void of the friction that is making Sapphire writhe breathlessly beneath her.  
  
Sapphire now starts to understand why people engage in this act. She never comprehended its function for as long as she was alive, but now, now it’s beginning to make sense. Ruby was right, this is helping. The tender nerves that pleaded for attention for days are finally getting what they want. Ruby’s warm finger skillfully drags over her clit, a place that seems to be connected to the very core of her being. The friction is enchanting, throwing Sapphire’s mind to the sky, twirling in a glorious high. She tries to ground herself by digging her hand into the cushions, nails burying deep into the fabric. But the action only drives her higher as she absorbs herself in Ruby’s careful ministrations. Playfully, Ruby pushes down a little more firmly, just to see what happens.  
  
“Fff!” the beginning of a particularly vulgar word sprays out of Sapphire’s mouth, she just about cuts it off in a dire attempt to remain passive. Although her entire body says otherwise, shuddering, arching into the touch.  
  
Ruby chuckles, “Heh, I heard that. Were you gonna say what I think you were gonna say?” She slows down, teasing by simply brushing lightly, achieving a groan from the frustrated gem.  
  
“Maybe,” Sapphire replies, voice a little calmer.  
  
“Well ya know what?” Ruby begins, voice mocking the sternness of a gem of higher status, “That’s just unacceptable! Imagine seeing the likes of a sweet, aristocratic sapphire say something as risqué as ‘fuck’”  
  
“Imagine seeing a sapphire _do_ something as risqué as fuck.”  
  
Ruby laughs, “Oh I don’t need to imagine.” She stops tracing, returning to a momentum that Sapphire appears to enjoy. “So, you liking this so far?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Sapphire doesn’t even attempt to speak with words, not trusting her voice at all. Her breath is heavy, still not quite adjusted to what’s happening. She shifts into a slightly better position, melting into Ruby’s touch, letting it obsess her.  
  
Sapphire likes how it feels to be blind. She can’t suspect a thing without the guidance of her fortune-telling eye, yet it doesn’t terrify her. Instead it _excites_ her. The incapacity to predict renders her helpless to the unknown, and there is a thrill that comes with that; an exhilaration that sweeps her off the sturdy floor and dips her thoughts into the delicacy of the sky. Any idea can flitter, any feeling can flutter, every hypothesis is subject to change and nothing is ever calm. The heightened awareness within her mind reflects itself across her body. Every inch of her skin buzzes in the anticipation of being chosen for worship. Every touch of Ruby’s burns like a hob on six, sensations slipping through the unsung nerves that she spent her life avoiding. The chaotic feeling forces every lick of her wit to scatter and splay across the sands of a beach she just remembered. Then the emotional wealth of just how much she adores this, how much she loves Ruby for doing it. It races through every free channel of thought it can find, nipping at her tentatively, before biting her, swallowing her whole. Then she’s under, sinking into such a hypnotic state that she swears it seems almost like music.  
  
Her pulse hammers like the beat of a drum. Nerves perform a rhythm that holds the strangest pattern, a frenzy yet still in time. And the melody is held at her heart, chanting the sweet tune of her euphoria. Yes, it’s just like the music the humans would play: the anarchy, the intensity, the delirium it causes. Yet, this is different. This isn’t a thrashing of sound, this is much more delicate, far more intimate. She can’t help herself, the animal in her veins that she’d normally deny existence has tore its way out to play. It begs for more, it needs more. Carelessly out of control, she grabs onto any part of Ruby’s body she can feel for, she doesn’t want this to stop.  
  
Ruby feels icy fingers dig their way into her shoulders, bluntly jabbing into the skin. It hurts, maybe a little, but there’s something about it that drives her. How she transfigured her sweet Sapphire into a possessive creature, clawing for more. Ruby feels the flood of pride cascade, putting strength into her arms, her hands, her touch. The hand on Sapphire’s chest pushes, pressing her further into the cushions. Ruby ought to be possessive too, she’s rather entitled at this point.  
  
“Even if it’s just for tonight,” Ruby whispers, almost like the words of a song, “you’re _mine.”_ The statement makes Sapphire whimper a little. With that, Ruby leans down to kiss her prize on trembling lips, engrossed with how each twitch and shudder quivers through them. Using Sapphire’s mouth as a guide, Ruby experiments with the finger buried between her legs. She gathers more fluid from further back, before returning her attention to the clit. She plays with motion, trifling with sensations, feeling for every reaction. She likes this game, exploring the plaything she’s managed to seduce. It reteaches her the workings, and reteaches Sapphire some patience.  
  
Sapphire realises just how evil this game is, and she can only describe Ruby’s careful work as a pulsing burn, hot and painfully teasing. She shifts closer to the touch, attempting to snatch more of this delicious heat. Ruby’s lips detach from hers and lower to her ear.  
  
A purr resonates from Ruby, a pleased purr, perhaps smug. “Aww,” she even has the audacity to fake her sympathy, “Does the mollycoddled princess want more?” Sapphire can’t even begin to list all the reasons why that phrase makes her want to commit genocide. Worse still, Ruby already knows the answer, but she had to ask anyway. Unable to conjure up a reply, Sapphire just rolls her hips side to side against Ruby’s hand, breath shuddering when she realises how good that feels. Ruby chuckles, “Sorry, didn’t hear you.”  
  
Oh, Ruby does have a way with words at the most infuriating times. Despite this, Sapphire is still enthralled by the teasing, and speaks clumsily, “Mm, yes, more would be, nice.”  
  
“What’s the magic word?”  
  
“Irrelevant. You’ll, do it anyway.”  
  
Well, that works. Ruby moves her lips to kiss Sapphire’s neck, suckling nowhere specific, yet still managing to send chills down her spine. Then, using two fingers, Ruby runs the length of Sapphire’s slit, moving slowly and drinking in the pleased hum she produces. She does this a few times, watching Sapphire throw her arms above her head and let her back bend in a plea. Ruby can hear Sapphire’s tongue roll around inside her mouth restlessly. Enticed, Ruby brings her in for a kiss, a bit sloppy but a kiss nonetheless. Whilst doing so, she changes the motion of her fingers, beginning to focus on achieving something which her partner will be utterly oblivious to. Sapphire was right, Ruby doesn’t need any manners from her, she’ll just do it anyway.  
  
A tension starts to build. Sapphire notices its prominence as it calls from behind Ruby’s touch. She starts to lose her breath and her mouth goes stiff. This doesn’t go unnoticed, and Ruby makes it her mission to draw attention to the kiss, scraping her teeth over Sapphire’s lower lip. It mixes too well with the sensations stirring down below and Sapphire can’t help but gasp at the extra jab. Ruby hums softly, knowing precisely what she is doing, and glad that it’s working. Confident that she is doing well, she pulls away from the kiss and decides to try something else.

The hand clasping Sapphire’s chest massages gently, kisses pressing down the side of her neck. Ruby traces lips over her skin, hushing her when she whimpers. Oh but she can’t help it, everything just feels ridiculously good. Ruby could start singing the bloody alphabet song into her ear and she’d probably love every second of it. Luckily, to spare future embarrassment, that’s not what happens. Instead, Ruby continues to soothe her, nuzzling the side of her neck. Sapphire sighs, relaxing slightly. But there’s only so much she can calm down with Ruby’s touch sparking pleasure between her legs like the snap of a wire. She nearly embarrasses herself when Ruby elicits a slight moan and buck of her hips. Convinced, Ruby leans over Sapphire’s ear and starts to speak.  
  
“You sound like you’re enjoying yourself,” she plays with tones, ensuring her voice sounds somewhere between encouraging yet authoritative.

She recalls something she read once on erotic hypnosis, but only vaguely. Still, Sapphire seems dazed out enough to be susceptible to verbal influence, and she wouldn’t be wrong. Sapphire, as a gem with the ability to see things that are not current realities and conjure up multiple paths of how events may play out, requires a rather active imagination. Ruby’s been learning of this when she’s fused with her counterpart. Stars, some of the thoughts that raced through Garnet’s mind had to be far too weird for Ruby to spawn. Not only that, Sapphire had a little tendency to come up with the strangest things when unfused too, probably because she was trying to predict what arrangement of words would sound like a trainwreck to her partner’s ears. Ruby had vowed to never let Sapphire tell her a bedtime story. Who knows what surreal shit that seer would come up with.

However, Ruby is going to let Sapphire play herself with that overactive imagination of hers. When she groans in reply to Ruby’s voice, that’s a good indicator. Sapphire is far too delirious to even bother with coherent replying. Perhaps she’s also entranced enough for something more hallucinogenic. Maybe Ruby could make her feel everything that she says to her, and if she can, oh she wouldn’t pass this opportunity for the world.

“I’m sure it feels great, sweetheart,” she continues, pausing for emphasis, “and I intend to make it even better” she pauses again, letting Sapphire writhe underneath her. She can’t help grinning like an idiot at her device, it’s working too well. Her voices purrs once more, “Now Sapphire, listen to me. Do you feel something building?” Sapphire nods, “Do you like it?” Sapphire nods again, more firmly. “Well, I want you to pay attention to it, just let it build. I think you’re going to really enjoy the feeling of it,” Ruby pauses, giving Sapphire a moment to contemplate. Ruby quickly thinks of something else that could work, “Now look up.”  
  
Sapphire does as she’s told, rolling her eye back as far as she comfortably can. Immediately, she goes lightheaded, relishing in how her dizziness intensifies each searing stroke and pulse of pleasure. Ruby’s words echo off the acoustics of her mind and swarm together to form a demand, commanding the exquisite sensations that Ruby speaks of to mingle. The phantom feelings trace over her skin and work their way into the growing tension that is driving her to new heights. Her hypnotised moan is shameless, falling out of her mouth with nothing but lust behind it.  
  
Ruby is taken aback by the noise in all the right ways, replying with a purr. Her attention returns to the hand on Sapphire’s chest, she strokes the silky material, softly asking, “Why would you wanna be chaste when you can do this?”  
  
“I know,” Sapphire replies, “It’s so nice. I... I don’t know why but... it just feels like…”  
  
“Like what?” Ruby is intrigued.  
  
“Like... _warm_ and good and, keeps building, and - “ Sapphire’s words fail her and she seethes. Her self-control being gently fucked. Ruby blushes, infatuated by her partner’s hopeless attempt at description.  
  
“Keeps building, does it? What’s that like?” Ruby can’t help herself, Sapphire’s inability to articulate phrases thrills her.  
  
“I-I feel, like, floating, lightheaded. Everything is, t-tense. It’s s-so good. Keep going, please. It-it’s, something’s - ” Sapphire cuts her speech, analysing the grower feeling that is rising within. Ruby doesn’t ask anymore from her, satisfied with the irregular breath and pleased noises. Sapphire can’t help it, she’s clambering ever closer to a pinnacle, or so she believes. As much as she is tempted, she keeps her eye shut, wanting to the experience this without any expectations. She wants to actually feel this.  
  
She notices she won’t have to wait long too. Each touch becomes more intense than the last, her body tensing tighter as the sweet pleasure spirals higher and higher. She doesn’t need future vision to know that something is bound to happen. The building feeling coils more tightly, spreading across her abdomen, down her legs, into the crevices of her spine. Half of her wants to ask Ruby what’s happening, meanwhile, the other half couldn’t be fucked asking and just wants it to keep going. Besides, she couldn’t even ask if she tried, the only noises she can utter are increasingly desperate moans.  
  
Then suddenly, the noises stop, her breath held. Something is happening, and it’s certainly impressionable. Within her core, a searing sensation forms, with an unfiltered ecstatic quality. This is different, she can tell. This is _intense._ And for a moment, she’s on the edge, thrilled by this marvellous feeling. It can only be briefly sustained, begging for her to tip. And she does. It’s just too good to bear.

Overwhelmed, she tips right over the edge, where it all comes crashing down before her. All she can emit is a tiny squeal as her stunned body takes over. The muscles lacing her folds contract in such a delectable fashion, forcing strong sensations to flush through them. It happens again. And again. The intense spasms continue to ripple through her form, dousing her over and over with ecstatic pleasure that tears down every wall she ever bared to anything. She can’t think. But she doesn’t need to. She is in bliss.

As the echoes of her orgasm fade into a haze, Sapphire sighs slowly, savouring it. Every part of her body calms, nothing needs to stir. Her arms flop down at her sides and she hums in long-awaited contentment. Ruby pulls her hand away, ensuring she makes a scene out of licking the fluids off her fingers, relishing the primal taste. Sapphire watches, dazed, but still warmed by Ruby’s dominance. Once the hand is clean, Ruby shifts carefully off Sapphire and lies down at her side, placing an arm around her and nuzzling the splayed blue hair. Sapphire curls into Ruby, completely ready to fall in love with this darling gem all over again. They lie this way for a time unknown, nestled in each others’ arms, enjoying the motionless comfort they share.  
  
“So?” Ruby mumbles lazily from Sapphire’s hair, “How was it?”  
  
Sapphire sighs happily, placing a hand on Ruby’s arm, fingers brushing softly, “It was wonderful.”  
  
“That’s good. It’s supposed to be nice,” with a pleased noise, Ruby hugs her precious Sapphire just a little tighter. She’s relieved to know that whatever she had done, she had done it well. Sapphire’s first impression of sex ought to be a good one.  
  
“Ruby?” Sapphire begins, a little uncomfortably, “Is there supposed to be that weird thing at the end? I don’t know, it felt good, like, _really_ good. Is that normal?”  
  
“Yes!” Ruby blurts out, “That’s why people do it! An orgasm is a fucking religious experience and to think you never had one ‘til now, that’s scary!” she finishes, with exasperated laughter.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah, well, you’ve tried it now.”  
  
“Indeed,” Sapphire says, smiling relief.  
  
“And it wasn’t that scary was it?” Ruby asks, soothing her hand up and down Sapphire’s back.  
  
“It was a little unnerving, to be honest,” Sapphire admits, melting into Ruby’s embrace, “But it was nice. I wasn’t expecting it to be any good at all until you started.”  
  
“Wow, you have such high hopes for me.”  
  
They both burst into a fit of giggles, before pulling each other closer, close enough to kiss. Ruby decides that’s a good idea and moves her lips to brush against Sapphire’s. The response is a slow, almost seductive kiss, with a sly catch to go with it.  
  
“Oh Ruby, do you know what this means?” Sapphire’s words drawl, accentuating some kind of devious ploy that this one-eyed gem has constructed.  
  
“What?”  
  
Sapphire sits up, moving so she’s on top of her very baffled Ruby, then giggles, tracing a finger over the seam of Ruby’s shorts. Ruby stares, the reality of the situation not quite clicking into place yet. Sapphire leans down, hovering her lips close to Ruby’s ear, making the fiery gem shudder ever so slightly.  
  
“As this is so fun, I would be interested in doing it again,” Sapphire’s words drift slowly, tone formal and firm, “And, as I am your sapphire and you are my ruby: you are, within consensual bounds, obligated to entertain me with this, _activity,_ whenever I ask for it,” she pinches the seam of Ruby’s short and fiddles with it, “Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes Sapphire,” the response is playfully automatic, following the engraved orders of Homeworld, yet breaking them all at once. They both snicker at the irony of it.  
  
“And on that note,” Sapphire deepens her tone once more, finger slipping under the shorts, exploring the soft skin beneath, “you should teach me how to return the favour.”  
  
Oh, it would be Ruby’s pleasure.

 

 


End file.
